


Booty Call

by papapapuffy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Avatar sex, Drabble, F/M, NO DEATH, Ouma gets put in his place, Vaginal Sex, vr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papapapuffy/pseuds/papapapuffy
Summary: Iruma called Ouma to the roof.Or Iruma one-ups Ouma.





	Booty Call

Disclaimer: not mine

The door click shut and the lock turned with a clunk. Ouma turned to face the intruder wearing an innocent smile. He was glad he didn't have to wait on the roof for long. "Why did you called me out here?" The leader studied her expression with a cocky grin on his face. It was as sleazy looking as always.

He closed the gap between them. Despite being shorter he leered her down. "Well? What do you want? Something personal? Something only I can do?" Ouma pressed his smaller body against hers. He felt instance warmth the moment they touched; it didn't even feel like winter outside.

The inventor swallowed hard. "More or less."

The liar blinked not sure if he misheard that statement. "What can I do for you? A booty call?"

"Yeah."

The prankster cocked an eyebrow. "You're being surprisingly honest. You normally like to dance around the bush." Testing the waters Ouma reached for her avatar. Experimentally feeling the texture of her avatar with his finger tips. They could feel pain and pleasure but could he feel the difference between skin and clothing? Iruma shuddered feeling her arm hairs stand on edge. Yes, he could.

The small boy leaned up on his toes trapping her earlobe between his teeth nibbling gently. "You seem more...responsive." Her hands clutched his shirt the moment she felt his warm breath on her skin. She felt weak and held on to him for support.

The blonde shivered and stuttered. "A-ah t-that's because of t-this." From her pocket she pulled out a small smartphone. "I upped our pleasure sensors for a better experience." The amber haired woman was always proud of her inventions. This was no different. It made even his lavender eyes brightened with childish excitement.

He grabbed onto her clothes trying to rip them off with rough movements. Her leather belt snapped opened and her shirt parted in an unnatural way. Ouma raised an eyebrow. The inventor's shirt wasn't made to part in the front but to be pulled over her head. "I also made our clothes easier to take off." The leader shrugged he didn't care as long as he could get to her 'women weapons' faster.

The small boy placed a hand on her bra covered breast kneading the soft flesh. He abused her nipple through the fabric using the friction to his advantage. The girl bit into her lip and exhaled a pleasurable sound. Their avatars were not only the same strength but also the same height. Her arms latched around his neck and she pulled him down. His body rested fully on top of hers as their lips connected.

The kiss was enjoyable for them. It was a sweet kiss yet it was deepened quickly with a pleasant swipe of Iruma's tongue. The vulgar woman's hands slide down his spine stopping when they touched the last stitch of his sewed up shirt. He felt a gentle tug as the white shirt parted from the back. It slide down his arms and off his body without disturbing his scarf. He looked up with an arched eyebrow looking rather impressed. She was the master of removing clothes.

The gadget maker grinned and stopped him from removing his checkered scarf. It looked good on him. Not that she would ever verbally complement him on his appearance. Removing her choker his lips attached themselves to her neck like a parasite. Would a hickey show up? Her body jerked forward rutting against his pelvis urging him onward. Ouma took this as a good sign and pulled back placing his hands on the waist of his pants.

Blue eyes brightened with interest and a cocky smirk morphed on her face. He didn't think much into this as he pulled down his pants letting them pool around his ankles. He stared down at himself with confusion. "Iruma, what is this?" The liar asked, his voice lacked all playfulness that it normally had. That only made her smile more while holding in her laughter to the actual sight.

The small male really wasn't sure what to do. His penis was gone. Well, maybe that wasn't accurate. But where his penis should be was a pixel. One itty bitty singular pixel. While the graphics for their avatars were smooth vector art the single pixel really stood out on contrast.

"What am I supposed to do with this?!" Ouma yelled gesturing to where his member should have been. The gadget maker couldn't hold in her snorts any longer. Her shoulders convulsed because of her giddy snickering.

He growled tapping his foot anxiously waiting for an actually answer. Somehow he figured mosaic censoring the whole area would have looked better than one random square pixel between his legs. 

Once the giggling stopped the inventor spoke wiping her teary eyes. "I can fix it but you have to make it worth my wild." She spread her legs lewdly. Ouma glared but it didn't have the intensity she was use to receiving.

So, Iruma wanted to play? She wanted to feel like she was in charge? This still benefited him after all so he submitted rather easily. The prankster knew he could easily please her without the use of his erection. He just wanted to get to the main fun as soon as possible. 

The inventor pulled up her skirt to reveal black lacy panties. Ouma didn't hesitate to slip them off either. Iruma reached behind herself to unclasp her matching bra. The straps cut allowing the item to be removed completely. He latched onto a hardened nub with his mouth. One hand made its way between her legs. The brat teasingly attacked her from two erogenous spots.

The blonde languidly relaxed back; the piles of snow making a great cushion against the hard ground. Briefly he thought the reason they didn't feel cold had something to do with her special coding. 

His fingers caressed her lower lips avoiding her clit. Iruma moaned out a curse making the liar grin. With a lack of suction he withdrew from the nipple with a small pop. "Keep it down or Gonta will hear; he's searching the mansion's surroundings. Or do you want that? Do you want him to notice you like this? Clothes half off and legs spread wide."

"Ungh, I d-don't think he would r-realize anything anyway. H-he probably would think it's an animal or s-something."

"Well, then he'd be half right. You are an animal in heat."

"S-shut up!" The vulgar woman frown. She pushed his head away from her breast, trying to direct it downwards. "If you can't speak nicely then put your mouth to better use."

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Without delay he took the hint well and slithered down hovering over her pelvis. Still the smaller boy pussyfooted around eluding anything truly satisfying for her.

"What are you waiting for?!" She growled glaring at him. Still it was hard to take her seriously with drool in the corner of her mouth. The brat gave one last lick ghosting over her entrance.

"Fix me; I believe I've earned my penis back." Deep purple eyes focused on the phone in the pocket of her shirt that still dangled loosely on her shoulders. The thought of taking it from her did accrue to him. Without the knowledge of correcting code stealing it would be fruitless. Before she could respond he slipped his pointer finger into her entrance.

The long haired woman was about to answer negative when the sudden action cause her to choke. "N-ahck!"

Smirking as if he had the upper hand he moved his finger from side to side and pressed down. The motions was repeated purposely evading the upper area where her g-spot was located. "D-damn you."

"Well if you're not going to live up to your part then-" The brat pulled out wondering how long she could last. Ouma studied his finger for a second. It wasn't wet but it missed the feeling of her warm body surrounding it. Was this an avatar perk? No mess or evidence left behind of the tryst? When he was licking at her earlier she didn't taste like anything either. He only felt the velvety texture or her soft skin. Well, she did say that no one could get pregnant here, so maybe there were no body fluids at all? 

"Fine!" He glimpsed up as she pulled out her cell and quickly typed something. "Done."

The liar gestured towards himself. "No it isn't."

"Refresh your graphic, Dipshit!"

Ouma arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"You know in games how you can enter a room and destroy the shit out of it. Than you can exit and re-enter the room; and once you re-enter the room the scene is perfect again? That's refreshing." He cocked his head to the side. The amber haired woman let out an exaggerated sigh. "Just pull your pants back up."

So he pulled them back up waiting a few seconds before dropping them back to his feet. A small smile graced his features as his body was indeed fixed. His member matched the smooth art style of the rest of his avatar. At the correct size his member jutted out perfectly twitching in the air. The leader looked incredibly smug -and relieved- making the girl snort a little. "You have it back now; put it to some good use!"

"You really are unusually bossy today. I can't help but wonder are you planning something?" The amber haired woman tensed up a little but kept silent. The prankster really had to question if he liked this side of her. Regardless he listen, settling between her legs and lining up with her opening. He rutted forward dragging the whole length up and down her lips; clitoris including now.  
The vulgar female arched her body in frustration trying to angle it so it would glide in. "Put it in already!"

"Someone is needy.~" He pushed in slowly not really sure what to expect. In the back of his mind he questioned why he was going along with this to begin with. The sensation kicked him in the brain as he switched over to acting on instincts. He started moving leisurely driving her insane as he tried to feel as if he was in control of the situation. With his sense of touch heighten the leader honestly wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep this up. Her moans drove him forward with sharp thrusts. Why was her gasping for air and faltering voice music to his ears? Was it something she did to his avatar? It has to be he thought looking down watching his erection disappear in her warm core.

It was funny how much detail was put into each of their genitals. While there avatars were rather simple in comparison. Ouma could really feel the difference; how heighten and hyper-aware his body was. The brat was never really the vocal type. Still he found himself biting his lip. He didn't want the inventor to know how great this was. It would go to her head after all.

The prankster panted silently, upping his speed. He felt like he could control his body enough to control this situation. She kept her hands firmly on his arms. The blonde never knew her own legs could spread that wide. Her body was fully accepting him. The busty beauty wanted him to be buried as deep as possible. It wasn't going to take long and they felt it. The leader wanted to prolong the moment but didn't think his body would be able to keep up anymore. Nothing could prepared him for this. The leader could feel wonderful friction from gliding against her.

"God Iruma!" Orgasm hit him liked an earthquake. Each convulsion rocked his hips moving in unison to her own muscles spasms. From his groin he could feel his gratification being milked out. Pulling out in alarm he half expected his seed to connect them intimately. There avatars could only dry orgasm.

Relief and exhaustion rushed over him. The smaller body flop over near the trembling woman. The liar's body felt completely strained physically. Blue eyes closed tightly she wheezed trying to calm down from her pinnacle. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and smiled happily.

The liar's face felt really hot suddenly. Why? Just from looking at her afterglow? He observed her body, none of the hickeys he made show up. How disappointing. Ouma blinked his face unreadable. He didn't have any idea what to do next. With a giggle she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek happily. "Did you enjoy?"

"Wasn't bad." He spoke nonchalantly.

The innovator snorted knowing that was a lie. She knew he had trouble trying to make sure he didn't orgasm so quickly. She sat up slightly her eyes brighten with excitement. "I guess I'll find out if that was the truth once we're out of here." Her giddiness bother him a bit and she knew it. "I'll elaborate since it looked like you didn't get it. You're body's senses are connected to your avatar. So how do you think your body reacted?"

"!" Ouma's eyes widened slightly but he masked it just as quickly. He grimaced at the thought of his pants. He can still turn this conversation around though. "Then your chair must be flooded."

"I made preparations. I'm wearing a pad; I'm as dry as can be!"

"...I've never heard anyone announce that so proudly."

Oh well, it could be worse. Ouma thought grimly to himself.

"Still not getting it, are you~?" The positive delightful tone in her voice drove him up the wall. How could it get worse then soiling your pants?

"Did you forget the person who was up here was logged out?"

The liar furrowed his brows. "Are you implying that Momota -once he was logged out- stared at my crotch for the duration of time we've been here?"

"With a camera!" The merriment in her voice cause panic to surface in him.

Ouma laughed. "He wouldn't do that!" Probably...

"For five monocoins that spaced brain gambling addict would."

"...!"

The clever boy has never moved so quickly in his life. His heart pounded in his chest all languid motions were gone the moment he was on his feet. Good thing his lithe body could slip away from Iruma. Then again the inventor didn't seem like she wanted to keep him here in the game. Butt naked except for his checkered neckerchief he ran downstairs. With the way Iruma's god awful howls could be heard getting further away from him. She apparently wasn't following after him.

Thank god no one was searching the entrance hall. Though he was shocked no one heard his feet stomping down the stairs with haste. This would be hard to explain! He dashed for phone in the salon. "Ouma Kokichi!" The leader shouted into the phone; light engulfed his nude body as he disappeared from the game.

Ouma jolted back into reality. He threw the helmet off his head and looked down at his body with a horrified expression. Right on the crotch of his pants was a very noticeable dark wet spot. The result of four or five healthy shots of ejaculation no doubt. Why did he wear white?! That makes everything so much worse. The flash of a camera got his attention his attention snapped up. He saw a grinning blonde enjoying his uncontrolled facial expression. "Man, I hope this picture of your profuse blush comes out! It's almost adorable in the way it complements your ghost pale as fuck cheeks. Hah-haha!"

The boy didn't move. Right now he wasn't sure how to. There was no point in covering himself, if anything he'd be teased more for doing it. His gaping mouth snapped closed and he glared as hard as he could. She still wasn't intimidated; he wasn't threatening with that tint on his face. The supreme leader knew he had lost.

A quiver of sadistic pleasure ran through her body causing bumps to appear on her arms. The inventor savored this victory. And it was wonderful! This feeling was better than the sex. Iruma let out a mighty howl. "Got cha, Asshole!"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I swear my next Ouma/Iruma won't be a sex fic! Probably...


End file.
